Jurassic Park: Operation Eidyia
by Secret-writer91
Summary: With Jurassic World up and running on Isla Nublar, Simon Masrani turns his interest to Isla Sorna and the dinosaurs that have lived their undisturbed since the incident in 2001. Wanting to learn how the dinosaurs there are coping without human intervention, he decides to put together a team to do an exploration mission much like the one that took place in 1997.
1. Being Recruited

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Being Recruited.**

Staring down at the paperwork that had been set in front of her, Clara Murphy pursed her lips as she made sure to check every detail that was presented to her; she certainly didn't want to make any mistakes in signing the contract. Of course, being approached by Simon Masrani had come as a bit of a surprise but Clara knew that things weren't like they had once been when her grandfather had been alive. Carefully checking every inch of the contract before her, Clara took a deep breath before moving to collect the pen that was sat in front of her so that she could sign the contract.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Masrani asked peering across the table at her, he had always wanted someone from Hammond's family to be a part of the exciting adventure that he had taken InGen on since he had bought out the company. It hadn't been easy to get where he was right now but he knew that everything was going to plan so far; he already had done the impossible by making Jurassic Park into a theme park.

Jurassic World had opened nearly ten years ago, now on Isla Nublar and everything had been going perfectly since then; now his attentions had turned to Isla Sorna and he was going to need all the help he could get with his plan. Masrani couldn't help but be curious about what was going on there, the place had been left alone since the incident in 2001 and he was sure that the dinosaurs there would still be thriving. Clara paused and looked at him, she had given it a lot of thought since he had contacted her a few weeks earlier and she wasn't going to change her mind now.

"Considering your family ties to the place I would have thought you'd have said no," Masrani continued watching her closely while she signed the contract, he was a little bit pleased that she hadn't turned him down. He had considered approaching Alexis and Timothy but the two of them had made it clear in the past that they wanted nothing to do with his work.

"I'm not like the rest of my family," Clara reminded him with a smile, she hadn't been there when hell had broken lose like her younger siblings had been; she always regretted not being able to be there with them when it had happened. Their parents had been in the middle of a divorce and Clara had found herself stuck in the middle since she was the eldest and there was no one else around.

Sliding the contract back over to Masrani, Clara leant back in her chair knowing that there was no way that she would be telling her siblings just what she planned to do. It wouldn't end well and Clara felt like she was honouring her late grandfather by doing this in some way; he had passed away a few years earlier and he had been practically alone.

Masrani carefully checked over the contract and smiled, this was certainly going to be interesting and he had a feeling that it would work so much better than the last research trip. That one had taken place in 1997 and it had been a disaster with InGen sending a team to take dinosaurs off the island to open a park on the main land.

This time Masrani was sure would work out a lot better, he wasn't just going to dump a group of people on an island filled with things that can kill them without any sort of protection. The entire operation had been planned rather carefully and Masrani knew that everything was finally coming into place and he doubted anything could go wrong with his plan. His entire team had been chosen carefully and Masrani wasn't going to allow anything that could put the team in any sort of danger.

* * *

"Let me get this straight… you are hiring me to baby sit," Daniel Conrad mused staring at the picture that he had been handed, this was not what he had been expecting when the woman across from him had sat down. He'd been enjoying his evening and now it seemed that he wouldn't get to continue to do so; he leant back in his chair wondering just what had truly made people track him down for this.

The woman in the picture was pretty, he would admit that but he didn't understand why he was being asked to follow her on some sort of expedition that she was taking. Sure, there were some places in the world that just weren't safe anymore but how was that any of his business and why would he want to go there to babysit a grown woman.

"You are one of the world's best trackers… surely this will interest you," the woman stated watching him, her blue eyes sweeping around the seedy bar that they were sat in and she wrinkled her nose; she couldn't believe that she'd had to come here. This certainly wasn't in her job description and she had enough to deal with trying to run one of the world's most dangerous theme parks without taking on work such as this.

However, when her boss had asked her to seek out the man before her, it had been made clear that no wasn't going to be accepted and that she couldn't reveal who was hiring him. Daniel Conrad had an interesting back history and she couldn't imagine just why they would have need for someone with his skill set; sending him to an island filled with dinosaurs would be an interesting enough experience.

Daniel didn't say a word, there was no way that he was going to make this trip and he was sure that they could find someone else to handle this job; babysitting wasn't something that interested him anyway. He would much rather stay here in Hong Kong and enjoy his time before he found a job that would interest him; a research trip to an island filled with dinosaurs wasn't something he was interested in.

"My boss would happily make this trip worth your while," the woman said sliding a cheque across the table, it was quite a lot of money and it was more than she got paid in a year. It was a lot of money and she hoped that this would make him agree, her skin was starting to crawl and she wanted to get out of here; however, she needed to get him to agree first before she could do so.

Her boss had made it very clear that they needed him on side, there was a lot riding on this mission and they couldn't afford to have anything go wrong when they were so close to achieving what they needed. Daniel raised an eyebrow at the cheque but didn't move to pick it up, he crossed his arms and stared at her wondering just when she was going to give up.

"Half now… half later…" the woman insisted tapping her fingers on the table, it wasn't what she had expected and the mission in her mind was pointless. They already had an island filled with dinosaurs that people could observe, she didn't understand why they needed to send a team to Isla Sorna to observe and study those ones.

Moving slowly Daniel lifted the cheque that he had been given and stared at it, it certainly was a lot of money and a lot more than he had expected for such a small job. It made him reconsider his stance and Daniel doubted that he would really have to do much if what the woman had told him was correct; he was going to be listed as the team tracker while on the side he would just have to keep an eye on someone.

"When do we leave?" Daniel asked knowing that he was going to regret this, he wanted to know just how much time he was going to have to prepare for such a trip to the unknown.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	2. Operation Eidyia

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Operation Eidyia.**

"Are you sure that you don't mind looking after him?" Clara asked climbing out of the car and looking towards her friend, she would be gone for six months and Taylor had offered to look after her cat while she was gone. The tabby cat was very unlikely to cause too much trouble while Clara was away but she didn't want anything to happen to him while she was gone on the expedition.

There was no way that she could ask her siblings to watch him especially since they had no idea where she was going; she had managed to keep it a secret in the six weeks since she had signed the contract. It certainly helped that her siblings and parents were all back in England, they wouldn't have any clue that she had gone to the island until she had come back.

"Not at all… he's lovely and I could use the company while you are gone," Taylor replied knowing that the tabby wasn't likely to cause her too much grief while his owner was away. The cat had been happily sleeping in his basket when they had left the apartment and he looked so much like a kitten that Taylor couldn't help but coo over him sometimes.

Clara pulled her bag from the car and hoped that she had everything that she needed, she didn't want to forget anything while she was away and there would be no coming back for it. Setting her bag down at her feet, Clara hugged Taylor knowing that it would be months before they saw one another again and they were so used to seeing each other nearly every day.

"Be careful," Taylor murmured, she had been surprised that Clara had been willing to join this expedition and she hoped that her friend wouldn't get eaten. Sure, Jurassic World was one of the places that she'd love to visit but to travel to an island where the dinosaurs weren't in a controlled environment wasn't her idea of a trip.

"And write to me when you can," Taylor insisted pulling back from Clara, this was as far as she could go with her and the dock seemed rather busy; she would be keeping an eye out for an email whenever she had the chance. Her job as a dental receptionist wasn't much but it was a job and she would much rather have that than do what Clara was about to do which seemed crazy to her.

Clara nodded her head and closed her eyes, if everything went well then, she would certainly have some tales to tell when she came back. Picking up her bag, Clara waved to Taylor before she walked away and towards the check in point; she didn't want to be late and she was hopeful that she wouldn't get herself into trouble on the first day.

The security checks were very thorough and Clara was surprised with how extensive they were; they searched her bag and did a pat down check before even allowing her near the ship to sign in. Everything had a military feel to it and Clara felt very aware that some of the men around her where staring; she was hopeful that she would run into another woman eventually.

"Let me help you with that," a voice called approaching Clara after her final check as she moved to get her bag, she looked up to see a man approaching her from the next check-out. She quickly shook her head; her bag wasn't too heavy and she was able to handle it just fine; she wasn't going to let anyone think she couldn't handle her own things.

"Clara Murphy," Clara said introducing herself with a smile, he didn't look military to her and wasn't dressed like the soldiers around them; she was sure he was a part of the research team like she was and she wondered who else was. Masrani hadn't said much about the team that he had put together or who he had included in it.

"Daniel Conrad," the man replied shouldering his own bag before the two of them started to walk towards the check in point; everyone was preparing to board the ship and there was still quite a bit to be loaded before they departed. Everything was state of the art and Clara couldn't imagine how much this had all cost; she doubted that it was cheap and she hoped that the expensive equipment would keep them safe. Approaching the check point, they joined the line that had formed to get onto the ship; it wasn't that long and it seemed to be moving quickly as people reported for the expedition.

"John Williams… Equipment Specialist," the receptionist said allowing the man to step onto the ship with his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He was quite tall and Clara blanched at the sight of him, she hadn't known that he was going to be here and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him face to face.

"Sunita Lin… Photographer," checked the receptionist nodding to the woman who was messing with her camera before she had walked away; her eyes never leaving her work as she tried to get her camera on the right setting. Her long hair was tied back and her glasses slide down her nose as she walked, her eyes ever focused on what she was doing causing her to nearly walk into some soldiers that walked across her path as she boarded the ship.

"Nathan Hawkins… Botanist," the receptionist mused bored, he had been doing this all day and he was growing rather tired of it; it felt like he had checked in over a thousand people since he had taken his position an hour ago. Nathan nodded his head before scurrying towards the ship, he wanted to get settled and check everything was perfect before they left; he didn't want any hiccups ruining this for him. Handing over her own papers, Clara couldn't help but feel rather nervous about this; she had never done anything like this before and she hoped everything would be okay.

"Clara Murphy… Analyst," the receptionist murmured nodding his head so that she could continue to the ship; there weren't many people left that had to sign in and everyone that would be going on the expedition was nearly all accounted for. The crew listing for this mission was a large one and the fact that they had somehow manged to keep entire operation a secret from the press was a surprise. Everyone in attendance had to sign a non-disclosure agreement so that they couldn't talk to anyone about what they were going to do in case anything leaked to the media.

"Daniel Conrad… tracker," the receptionist said making Clara furrow her brow and turn to look back at Daniel, that certainly wasn't what she had expected him to be doing here. She wasn't sure what he might have come here to do and Clara guessed that the whole tracker thing made sense now that she thought about it.

"Analyst?" Daniel asked stopping beside Clara for a moment before they both headed onto the ship together; it wasn't what he had been expecting but he guessed that he could see it. The two of them made their way up the ramp and he couldn't help but wonder just how crazy everyone here had to be to agree to come on such a trip.

"I'm here to document the trip," Clara replied with a shrug, she had worked in a museum before this and she knew that it was important that everything they did was documented properly. Daniel nodded his head and followed her onto the deck, he paused at the sight of the military men that all seemed to be waiting for their orders; he doubted that all of them would be coming to the island with them. It was going to take them a week to get to the island and that time would be spent on the ship getting to know each and every one of the crew.

* * *

"I am Colonel Packard," Colonel Packard said looking around the room and taking in each idiot that had signed up for this suicide mission; it was good money but not all of them would probably return. He had been surprised when Masrani had approached him to come and supervise this mission; his men where here to make sure that no civilian ended up being eaten. The sooner that this mission was done with, the sooner that they could all return to their lives and forget about dinosaurs; it wasn't like anything good could come from this.

"We are on a mission to study some prehistoric lizards that once ate some people," Colonel Packard continued, he knew the stories just as well as anyone else here and it was his job to ensure that everyone came back safely from the trip. Clara wrinkled her nose at his words, she found them rather distasteful and she wasn't looking forward to spending time around that man; people had died and the numbers spoke for themselves.

It was no secret that the place that they were traveling to was incredibly dangerous and Clara had no doubts that if there was anything that could go wrong then it probably would. Daniel was sat next to her with his arms crossed watching the Colonel as he spoke, he wasn't fond of what he was hearing and he was sure the speech could have been done better.

Listening to the safety talk, Daniel wondered just how much planning had gone into this entire mission; he had only been asked to join on a few weeks back and yet so much had already been prepared for the trip. Everyone was silent while he talked and the details of their security were slowly revealed to ensure that nothing could go wrong while they were on the island; it was going to be a long trip and they would all have to work together.

"And now I will hand you over to Mister George Peterson… the leader of this suicide mission," the Colonel said moving so that another man could take over and speak with the crowd that had gathered for this talk. The gathering had divided into two groups, the soldiers and the research team were sat on opposite sides of the room and it was very clear that there was going to be quite the divide on the team during this mission. They would have to rely on one another no matter what happened and there was no telling what was going to happen while they were stuck on an island full of dinosaurs.

"Welcome to Operation Eidyia," George said grinning, he couldn't wait to get started and this entire mission was a dream for him; he was sure that they were about to witness something that they could never forget. It had been a dream of his since he had first heard about the island and now he got to go and explore it while he had the chance to. This was a dream come true and he could only imagine what they would discover on an island that hadn't been disturbed by humans in fourteen years.

"I would like to thank each one of you for agreeing to take this journey with us… it will be a trip that none of us will ever forget," George continued before his attention moved to the map of Isla Sorna that was placed behind him. It was going to be an interesting six months and he had wished that they had been granted longer on the island but the Costa Rican Government weren't happy with the idea of a team being on the island as it was.

They were going to have to work hard if this trip was going to be a success especially if they wanted another chance at doing this; if this trip proved that they could be on the island and could do so without being killed then it opened so many doors for future trips to the island.

* * *

 **Main Cast List :**

 **Irrfan Khan** as Simon Masrani

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Captain Daniel Conrad

 **Natalie Dormer** as Clara Murphy

 **Jonathon Rhys Meyers** as John Williams

 **Jing Tian** as Sunita Lin

 **Corey Hawkins** as Nathan Hawkins

 **Daniel Craig** as George Peterson

 **Samuel L Jackson** as Colonel Lorey Packard

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	3. The Research Team

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Research Team** **.**

"Carrots? Why is it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots!" Clara muttered to herself as she held onto the railing of the ship after she had finished being sick; the sea was quite rough that morning. It had been a couple of days since they had left San Diego behind and gradually the weather had turned on them; it had rained on and off for days now and the sea had gotten rough.

Clara swallowed thickly as she tried to get rid of the taste of vomit from her mouth, it was horrible and she felt a little embarrassed that she had thrown up in front of people. It certainly hadn't helped that a few had sniggered when she had thrown up and Clara doubted that they would be forgetting that any time soon unless someone else did something embarrassing.

"Here," said a voice from behind Clara and she turned around to find Sunita who was offering her a bottle of water; she looked a little green herself and Clara gratefully took it. Sunita smiled before she stood next to Clara, she had noticed the other woman around and had hoped to speak to her before they landed on the island.

Few of the research team had spoken to one another and Sunita wanted to get to know the people that she would be spending the next six months with. The military personnel around them didn't seem that interested in bonding with anyone else; they were happy to ignore those who didn't fit in with them and just focus on the mission at hand.

"Thanks," Clara said once she had cleaned out her mouth, her stomach felt a little tender and she doubted that she would be able to stomach lunch if the sea stayed the way that it was. The two were silent for a moment as they looked out across the grey water, it was strange to think that they were going to an island filled with dinosaurs that could quite possibly kill them. They would need to watch each other's back when they were there and they couldn't have any one going off alone when the place was dangerous.

"You should come and join us… we've taken over one of the cabins to prepare," Sunita suggested looking to Clara, it was only her and Nathan but it was good for them all to bond while they had the chance. Clara blinked surprised by the invite before she nodded her head, she had been pretty much wandering around by herself since Daniel was busy talking with the Colonel about the security detail on the island. The two had spent most of the first couple of days together and Clara was sure that he had his own work to be doing instead of spending time with her all the time.

"Sure," Clara replied not having anything better to do, she had been wandering around alone when she had been sick and she would like to get to know those who were in the same position as her. Sunita smiled and the two women made their way across the deck towards the stairs so that they could head downstairs; they were ignored as they went by the military personnel around them.

Clara and Sunita made small talk as they went and it didn't take them long to reach the room that they were using; it had been empty before Sunita and Nathan had taken it over and set up a place for them to relax. Knocking on the door, Sunita offered Clara a smile before Nathan opened the door to them; he blinked surprised at the sight of Clara as he allowed them into the room. There was a map of the island pinned to one of the walls and pictures with notes about the dinosaurs that were reported to exist on the island where pinned to another.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Nathan said shaking Clara's hand, he was surprised that she was here right now. He had seen her hanging around with the tracker that had been hired for the trip and he had assumed that she would probably stay with him instead of bothering to get to know anyone else. Nathan and Sunita had tried to speak with John but the other man had blown them off and had spent more time joking around with the military personnel than wanting to get to know anyone else.

"This is amazing," Clara said eyeing the wall that had been filled with details about the dinosaurs, she had a brief pack of information on what to expect but it wasn't as detailed as this. Nathan smiled, he had wanted to be prepared for this and he knew that they would have to get a large sample of data about everything that they crossed so that their trip was worth it. They might only get one chance at getting this information and they had to make the most of it; there was a chance that if this went well then, they would get to do this again.

"You both did all of this?" Clara asked impressed, they were a lot more prepared than she was and she knew that this wasn't going to be easy when they officially arrived on the island. She was here to document the entire trip and Clara hoped that she would be able to do justice to everything that they were about to experience.

Sunita and Nathan nodded their heads, it hadn't been easy and a lot of the old InGen were secured so that they couldn't get into them but they had managed to compile enough data about the dinosaurs that they knew were there. There were so many species that for some reason didn't end up being recorded after they had been created and they didn't know what they might run into when they were working on the island.

* * *

Flipping through some of the documents that she had been handed, Clara found herself glad that she had done some research before she had come on this mission; she worked at a museum giving tours and her knowledge was coming in handy now. It had been a surprise when Masrani had come to her to get involved and Clara was glad that she had this chance; she wanted to continue her family legacy of being involved with the islands even if her family didn't.

"What made you want to join up?" Nathan asked from where he was working on his laptop, he was checking his email and he was pleased that they had a decent internet connection and that he could do some work now. It was a long trip and Nathan wanted to get some other work done before he was on the island and had to focus on his work there; he didn't want anything to distract him when he was there.

"It was an offer that I just couldn't say no to," Clara replied not wanting to talk about her real connection with the islands, she doubted anyone would make the connection since her last name was Murphy and not Hammond. People were always talking about John Hammond and it seemed to stop there with their family except for Peter Ludlow; it meant that the rest of them could carry on without being linked to the parks and what happened.

"That's true. Few people can say they have been here and done what we are about to do," Sunita agreed nodding her head, this island was often forgotten by the public and no one ever came here anymore. There was only a handful of people that had been on the island since operations had been shut down because of a hurricane and abandon shortly after that.

Nathan nodded his head, no one had been able to pass up this sort of chance and they would certainly make history with what they were about to do and he was sure it would go well. No expense had been spared with planning and security for this trip and it meant that they were less likely to meet any trouble. There was a knock at the door and the three looked at one another confused before Nathan got up from his seat and moved to answer the door; no one had really bothered them since they had taken over the room.

Standing on the other side of the door, George Peterson smiled staring at the three inside the room; he had been rather curious about where his team were hiding since he had just finished his meeting with the Colonel. It had been rather boring and George knew that the man wasn't going to make this easy on them and would probably be dismissive of whatever suggestions they had.

"There's my team," George greeted stepping into the room, he wanted to make sure that they were okay and he was looking forward to working with each of them. He had been surprised when he had gotten the details of his research team but he knew that Masrani had chosen them himself and that was good enough for him. Looking at the work that had been done on the room, he was impressed and George knew that they would need to be prepared for this trip in some way.

It wasn't something that you could practice for and George had been worried that his team would be completely unprepared for what they were about to walk into. This was the first chance that he had gotten to come and speak with them since they had boarded the ship; George had hoped to catch them all together but John seemed to have disappeared.

It had caught his attention that John wasn't bonding with the rest of the team and he hoped that this wasn't going to cause a problem when they reached the island. They had to work together and George wasn't going to tolerate any of his team causing him problems; it had taken months to even get anyone to agree to what they were about to do.

"I just thought I would come and say hi and let you know if you need anything then you know where to find me," George stated looking at each of them, he doubted that these three would cause him any grief.

Clara wasn't sure what to make of George, he seemed more like the soldiers that surrounded them than someone that would be leading them in a research mission; it made her wonder just what to expect from him. It was strange and Clara doubted that anything about this was going to make sense until they landed on the island; the trip there was going to take a few more days.

Sunita and Nathan shared a look, they didn't know what it was about George but there was something about him that concerned them especially when they had been hired for the mission. Masrani had done most of the hiring and there had been no mention of this George Peterson until they had arrived on the ship; any good team leader would have wanted to check out his team before they had left on such a dangerous mission.

"I'll let you continue with what you were doing," George said heading back out of the room, he didn't want to linger just wanting to introduce himself and get back to his own work. The three watched him leave surprised that he hadn't wanted to talk them through their operation and what would need to be done when they did finally reach the island.

They were here to research the dinosaurs and the environment that they lived in, but beyond that no one had truly organised anything with the three of them since they had been hired. The door closed behind George and the three were quiet for a moment taking in the brief meeting that they'd had with the man that was meant to be leading them.

"That was odd," Nathan murmured looking between the other two, he didn't like this and he hoped that they weren't going to run into some issues because of this. The three of them were clearly going to have to sort themselves out before they reached the island and they lucky had a few days before they were even close to Isla Sorna.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	4. Isla Sorna

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Isla Sorna.**

Tying her blonde hair out of her face, Clara did a quick check to ensure that she had everything that she had brought with her; they had reached Isla Sorna and everything had sprung into motion. There ship would dock near the old InGen Special Operations Laboratory and from there they would disembark to set up their base further in land; they had to move several trailers and vehicles onto the island in one trip.

Stepping out of the cabin that had been hers on the trip to the island, Clara made sure that she had her bag before heading towards the deck so that she could catch a ride. The last thing that she wanted was to be left behind and forced to return with the ship to San Diego; it would be embarrassing and she doubted that she would be given a second chance to join the team.

"Clara," called Daniel approaching her with his bag, everyone had been given thirty minutes to collect their crap before they started to disembark the ship and he was impressed with how quick everyone was moving. The top deck was mayhem and everyone was scrambling to make sure that they were ready for what came next; no one wanted to leave anything to chance when they disembarked.

"What truck are you in?" Clara asked remembering how they had all been assigned transport the day before by the Colonel and they had discussed just what would happen today. There were four trucks, three cars and several trailers being disembarked and they didn't have time to waste waiting for anyone who was taking their time.

"Truck Five," Daniel said recalling his own assignment, he knew it was the same one that she was on and he was pleased that he got to spend more time with her. Clara had been rather distracted since she had started spending time with Sunita and Nathan but Daniel understood; she needed to focus on being prepared for

"I didn't see you at breakfast," Daniel questioned, he had looked for her that morning at breakfast and had been surprised not to see her at all; it was a big day but hardly anyone had come to breakfast that morning. He had been prepared to leave since last night and he hadn't really unpacked his bag since he had arrived on the ship; it gave him more time that morning to catch breakfast. The two of them approached the truck that they would be traveling on and found that they were the first of their group there; it helped that they were disembarking the trailers first.

"It's five in the morning… there was no way I was getting up at three to eat something," Clara said shaking her head, she hated early morning starts and she was going to have to get used to it while she was here. Daniel smiled at her words, it had been a pretty early start for them and he didn't blame anyone who would want to catch a couple more hours' sleep; the day had started extra early since they had to get a head start on setting up base camp.

Sunita and Nathan soon approached the truck and nodded to Clara as they joined the wait to get into the truck that would drive them onto the island. It was going to be a long morning and they didn't have time to waste, they would have a long drive to the place that had been selected as their base camp.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in," called John as he approached the team, he had suspected that he would run into Clara and he had to admit he was impressed that she had avoided him for so long. The ship was only so big and yet Clara had managed to avoid him since they had boarded; he had to wonder just where she had been hiding.

"John," Clara greeted stiffly, she was in no mood to play nice with her ex-boyfriend and she doubted that he would have anything nice to say to her after how things had ended for them. It had been two years since things had ended between them but every time that Clara saw John; she couldn't help but feel that he deliberately set out to be mean whenever he saw here. The others of their group seemed to sense that this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation and were a little surprised at how fast the dark cloud seemed to descend on them so quickly.

"How's Tamzin?" Clara asked trying to be polite, she wasn't going to allow her personal life to ruin this and she would just have to deal being around the man that cheated on her. It didn't help that they had been planning their own wedding before things had fallen apart and Clara had been left to pick up the pieces since John had just disappeared. Eyeing the man that had caused such tension to fill the air, Daniel had a feeling that he was going to be the source of quite a bit of trouble; there was just something about him that made him wary.

"She's good… busy planning our wedding for December," John replied smiling, he didn't even care how much that news might hurt Clara; he was happy and that was what matter to him right now. Clara swallowed thickly as she tried not to allow his words to hurt her, once a cheater always a cheater and she very much doubted that he was being faithful to Tamzin after everything that he had done to her.

The soldier that would be driving their truck arrived and didn't waste a moment to unlock the truck so that they could climb in and prepare to disembark the ship. John didn't say another word before he walked off feeling pleased with himself, he had picked the right woman and it seemed like nothing had truly changed for Clara since they had finished.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked stepping closer to Clara, his blue eyes never leaving John even as he disappeared to find his own ride without sticking with his team. Sunita and Nathan shared a look before climbing into the truck, they had a feeling that the personal drama wasn't going to disappear anytime soon and they would have to deal with John eventually. The man had been nothing short of rude to them when they had tried to introduce themselves, he hadn't wanted to know and had spent most of his time with the military personnel that were with them.

"Never better," Clara said flashing him a small smile before she moved to climb into the truck, she wasn't going to allow John to ruin this for her and she knew that she would just have to deal with him being around. There wasn't much she could do about him being here and Clara hoped that she wouldn't see much of him while they were here; she doubted that he would actively seek her out after everything they had been through.

Daniel nodded his head before he followed her into the truck, he didn't quite believe her but he wasn't going to push; he was surprised that Masrani had hired exes that might cause problems on such a mission. Taking a deep breath, Clara set her bag at her feet before she pulled on her seatbelt and prepared for the trip; she didn't want to think about what being around John more than she needed to.

The truck slowly moved off the deck of the ship following the line of other trucks that were moving off the ship; it was slow at first but the moment that the trucks hit the sand of the beach things started to get moving. They quickly left the beach behind and headed into the jungle disappearing; the next time that they saw the ship was in six months.

The next six months were going to change everything that they knew about this island and Isla Sorna had many secrets that were just waiting to be discovered.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	5. Making Base Camp

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Making Base Camp** **.**

The drive to the site that had been chosen for base camp took nearly three hours since there were no stable roads through the jungle and a path had to be cleared for them to even travel through the dense vegetation. It was a long trip and being stuck in the truck for most of the journey and it was rather cramped in the truck; it was also starting to get rather warm as the day started to heat up.

Clara fanned herself and carefully tried to unstick herself from the leather seat that she had been sitting in; she winced as she slowly peeled herself out of the truck glad that they had finally arrived. There had been no sign of any dinosaurs as they travelled through the jungle and it had been a little disappointing that nothing had crossed their path as they headed to camp.

Grabbing her bag, Clara was surprised with how quickly everything was being put together and she doubted that it would be long before everything was in place. The trailers already seemed to be in position and a perimeter was already being set up so that they wouldn't have to worry about dinosaurs crashing through the camp. The research team would be housed in one trailer together and it was going to be quite cramped; there were six members and it was going to take some getting used to.

Clara wasn't looking forward to sharing a living space with her ex-boyfriend and she could only imagine just what sort of nightmare that would be. Standing next to Daniel, Clara's eyes swept over the place that they would call home for the next six months and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the idea about staying out in such an open place. She had read enough reports about what had happened during the last Isla Sorna mission and she didn't want anything like that happening this time.

"Come on," George shouted signalling for the rest of the team to join him and John, he wanted to get settled quickly so that they could go and check out the surrounding area; he didn't see the point in just waiting for everyone else to be ready. Moving carefully through the camp that was being set up, the research team couldn't help but feel a little out of place for a moment with everything that was going on.

George didn't wait for them to reach them before he headed over to the trailer that would be theirs; he was sure that everything would be ready when they reached it. Nathan and Sunita talked quietly between themselves as they walked through the camp, everything was slowly coming together and it quickly started to look like a little village.

The base camp was going to be surrounded be a motion sensors so that they would have a warning if anything came too close to the camp. Entering the trailer, George waited until everyone was inside and pursed his lips; he honestly didn't know what Masrani had been thinking when he had hired some of them. They might have been the best in their respective fields but George had wanted to pick people that would be loyal to him like John; he didn't trust anyone else on this trip but the Equipment Specialist.

"Clara and Sunita… you will be sharing a room at the far end of the trailer," George started, he looked over the group and he hoped that he wouldn't have any issues with them. There was so much to be done and George was determined to get approval for a second trip; he wanted his name to make headlines for all the right reasons. Clara and Sunita peeked towards the room that they would be sharing, they were both glad to have a bit of space away from the very male dominated work space.

"You two will be sharing that room there," George continued pointing to the room that was behind him, he was glad that was done and he could focus on what would come next. There had been no sign of any dinosaurs on the way to base camp and George wanted to track some down; he didn't want to wait until tomorrow when work was meant to get underway. Daniel and Nathan looked at one another, it was better than the idea that they would have to share with either George and John; they doubted that would have ended well for either of them.

"I'll give you all thirty minutes to unpack before we get started," dismissed George as he turned around and walked into the room that he would be sharing with John; he was just going to dump his bag on his bed before going to speak with the Colonel about a small expedition. Watching George and John disappear into their room, the rest of the team headed for their rooms; it wasn't much time to settle in but it was better than nothing.

Stepping into their room, Sunita and Clara paused a little surprised with how big the place seemed; there was a bunk bed that folded up into the wall and there was a desk for them to work on. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing, this would be their personal space for the next six months and they were going to make the most of it.

"Top or bottom?" Clara asked looking at Sunita as she closed the door behind them, she didn't really mind where she slept; she set down her bag and hoped that the small cupboards that they had would be enough to store their clothes. Sunita peeked at the two beds, she thought for a moment about where she wanted to sleep; she set down her own bag and moved further into the room.

"The bottom," Sunita mumbled setting down her bag, she was a little surprised that George wanted them to get working so soon; it hadn't been more than a few hours since they had arrived on Isla Sorna. Nothing was set up properly and George clearly wanted to leave the camp to search for dinosaurs when they weren't ready for that; it worried her that his actions might leave them in some sort of danger.

The base camp was still being set up with security in hopes that it would prepare them for the chance that if anything did come towards the camp then they would have some warning for it. Clara nodded her head and moved to pull down her bed, she wanted it to be ready for that night when they came back so that she could just collapse into it.

With Sunita's help, soon both beds were folded down and they quickly started to make them since the mattresses were bare and there was no bedding on the two bunks either. They could hear the rest of the camp being set up and they were sure that the place would look very different when they stepped back out of the trailer. Clara wrinkled her nose at the green bedding, she would have been happy with white bedding; everything seemed so green especially inside the trailers.

Outside, Clara could understand so that they were camouflaged and didn't stand out too much; she honestly didn't understand why nearly everything was green inside. Once the beds were done, the two women headed back out of their room and prepared for whatever George had planned next; it wasn't even mid-day yet and it felt like they had been up all day.

Daniel and Nathan were already in the common area, they had just dropped off their bags before coming back to sit in the common area while they waited for everyone else. George had already disappeared to speak with the Colonel while John had yet to show his face; he had stayed in the bedroom after George had left. There was no telling what was going to happen when they left camp but they were going to have to be extra carefully; especially with their security team still setting up.

* * *

"Did you ever read Dr. Grant's book?" Nathan asked looking back the back seat, he had snagged it earlier and everyone else had been happy enough to climb into the back seat; it was just the four of them again with the driver. John and George had disappeared into the first truck, the two men hadn't said much to the other members instead choosing to just talk between themselves.

"I preferred it to Dr Malcolm's," Sunita murmured shaking her head, she had felt the man was just far too preachy and too full of himself when she had read his book; she had done a lot of research and reading their works had helped her. Clara held back a laugh, she had met both men after the Jurassic Park incident and she was sure neither of them would approve of what they were doing here; she was sure that they would be the first to object when news of this mission got out. The truck that they were in slowly moved through the jungle, it was very beautiful but they had yet to spot any dinosaurs so were heading to a nearby valley to see if they could find anything.

"Same… he seems like a bit of dick from what I've seen of his interviews, like he knows everything," Nathan agreed smiling at Sunita, the two had meet just a couple of weeks earlier than the rest and he was growing fond of the woman that was becoming his close friend. Daniel smiled listening to the two talk about the books, it was nice not having to listen to shop talk with them and he found their conversations quite interesting.

He much preferred their company over the military presence that surrounded the mission; it took his mind off the last time that he had been in a situation very much like this one. Pulling into the valley, the truck slowly came to a holt and everyone turned to look at the driver wondering what had made them stop; it was then that they noticed what was in front of them.

"Oh my God," Nathan whispered before scrambling out of the truck to get a better look at the herd of Brachiosaurus that travelled through the valley before them; this was so much better than he had imaged. Sunita followed him, her camera ready in her hands and she was quick to start snap pictures the moment that she was out of the truck; she couldn't believe this and she was so happy she could be here.

Climbing out of the truck after Sunita, Clara couldn't take her eyes off the Brachiosaurus; they were so much more impressive than she could have ever imagined in her mind. Daniel came and stood next to her, he hadn't imagined this when he had been told that he would be working on an island filled with dinosaurs; he was rather hesitant to even move closer.

"This is incredible," Clara breathed knowing that this wasn't something that she would ever likely forget; she had no words to describe how she was feeling in this moment. This was so much better than she had pictured and she knew that her sister would kill her now if she had any idea just what she was doing. A small piece of guilt filled Clara at having lied to her family, they had no idea that she was on the most dangerous island in the world; she couldn't imagine anywhere with a worse reputation than here.

"This is going to be good," Nathan said excited about the idea that they would get to see more dinosaurs while they worked here. Sunita nodded her head continuing to snap photos, they would go down in history for this trip and hopefully for all the right reasons; she couldn't imagine that they were unprepared for anything in this moment. Sharing a look with John, George smiled knowing that his contact would be pleased that they had managed to get here safely; now they just needed to find what they were looking for.

* * *

 **What dinosaurs would you like the team to encounter?**

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	6. Scouting for Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Scouting for Dinosaurs.**

Banging on the bedroom door was what woke Clara the next morning, she groaned rolling over in bed and peeked at her alarm clock; it was a least an hour before her alarm was due to go off. Even Sunita didn't seem too pleased with the sudden wake-up call that they were getting; they weren't meant to start work until eight and it was five in the morning.

"Outside in thirty minutes," George barked before walking away from their room making the two women share an annoyed look as they started to climb out of bed; they had no idea what was going on but they weren't happy about this. They had been told that they weren't expected for work until eight in the morning and there were no sounds that suggested that they were in danger.

Clara grumbled to herself as she quickly changed out of her pyjamas and into her clothes for the day; she doubted that George would be pleased if any of them were late. The two room-mates were silent as they prepared for the day ahead, they didn't want to leave anything behind nor did they wish to be unprepared for whatever lay ahead of them.

Clara collected her bag as she headed out of the room that she shared with Sunita, she headed out knowing that her friend would be behind her and they didn't have much time. Leaving the trailer made Clara shiver since the sun was only just starting to appear in the sky and it was rather chilly out as she headed over to the gathering that was outside.

Nathan and Daniel already seemed to be there and Clara wasn't surprised that there was no real sign of John around while everyone else seemed to be prepared for what came next. Sunita headed over to Nathan while Clara stopped by Daniel, everyone was quiet and it made it even odder that George had woken them all up earlier. They were going to attempt to find more dinosaurs that were in the area in which they were staying.

"Shall we get a move on… daylight is wasting," George shouted appearing and striding towards the truck, he didn't care who he had upset by the early wake-up call; he wasn't going to waste a moment on this island. Piling into the three trucks for their expedition, the team wasted no time in setting off into the jungle that surrounded their camp; it was going to be a long day stuffed inside for them.

Clara set her bag on her lap and pulled out her tablet so that she could make some notes, she was glad that she had brought that along with her notebooks in case something happened to tablet. Daniel was in the front of the truck and he offered Clara a reassuring smile before he faced the front allowing her to work; he didn't know what George was playing at but he didn't like this.

The agreement had been that they would start at eight and the fact that he had deliberately woke everyone up three hours early to get a head start didn't make sense. They were here for six months and starting early on the first day was not a good sign in Daniel's book; even the Colonel hadn't looked pleased with the idea of heading out that morning.

"Mister Conrad… I believe this is where your expertise comes in," George stated climbing from his truck and waiting for the tracker to take the lead, they didn't have time to waste and there was little that could be on done with the trucks now. Daniel nodded his head before he moved to the front of the group, he eyed George as he passed him and he was going to be keeping an extra close eye on him now.

Slowly everyone started to follow Daniel through the jungle that surrounded them, they all kept their wits about them not knowing just what might be watching them as they went. It didn't take Daniel long to find some tracks in the mud, he ducked down to check the prints while Sunita hovered behind him snapping pictures of the tracks; she wanted to make sure that she left nothing out.

They started to follow the tracks that lead them through the jungle, it was like a work in the park and Clara was a little amazed that they hadn't stumbled across anything as they went. The team was silent as they went and no one wanted to disturb the peace around them, they didn't wish to attract anything that they couldn't handle just yet.

They had the locations where raptor nests were and they would avoid them like the plague; the last thing they wanted to do was to tangle with those creatures here. Entering a small break in the trees, Daniel paused at a sound to the left of him and he turned quickly to see something moving through the trees; he watched as what he could only describe as a small armoured tank like dinosaur marching through the trees.

"Ankylosaurs," Nathan said staring at the herd that was before them, he was surprised that they had managed to find yet another species so quickly; he couldn't believe that things had worked out so well. Everyone stood still as they stared at the creature as it moved through the trees, it seemed to completely ignore the fact that it was being watched.

Sunita quietly snapped photos while it walked, she was completely amazed that they could stand a few yards from such a creature and have an experience that no one had. She couldn't believe how close they were and she didn't dare take a step closer to the Ankylosaurs when she had read enough about the sort of damage that they could do. The Ankylosaurs wasn't alone and soon the group found themselves watching the herd browse the area around them; they seemed far too interested in eating to take any notice of what was happening around them.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair and Clara found herself working on her notes as everyone talked about their first morning of work; she smiled to herself glad that everything had gone well. It had been a long morning and Clara was glad for a break to work on her notes, she was glad that she had brought the tablet with her since it made the entire situation easier for her to make her notes.

The team around her seemed quiet and she felt a little uneasy with how quiet it was around them; she kept her head down while she was worked. Daniel sat down next to her and looked around taking in the clearing that they had settled in, he would have much preferred to head somewhere with a little more cover but George hadn't listened to him.

They were exposed here where they worked and his mind was constantly on the fact that one wrong move could lead this entire mission to end like the others that had come to this island. Turning his attention to Clara, Daniel watched her as her eyes skimmed over what she had already done; the group was working silently around them.

Nathan seemed pleased with the samples of plants that he was collecting, the man seemed determined to take a sample of everything around them back to camp with him. Then there was Sunita, the woman was being tailed by two guards while she continued to snap pictures of the Ankylosaurs herd that was starting to leave them behind. It might have been lunch time but no one had stopped working completely and the moments of silence where unsettling; of course, there was the occasional chatter but didn't rise any louder than it needed to be.

"You never did tell me what brought you here," Daniel mused turning his attention back to Clara, he tilted his head as he watched a smile form on her face. Since their meeting at the port, the two had created a light form of friendship and it suited Daniel just fine; he doubted that it would matter much when they were done here and returned home to their real lives. Clara peeked up from her work, she still didn't want anyone to know that it was her grandfather that had created this place; she was here on her own merit and that was what mattered.

"It was an offer that I just couldn't say no to," Clara insisted again, it was all she seemed to say when people asked her and she was sticking to it now. There was no way that she was going to mess this up and she just hoped that she would be able to hold onto her secret for as long as possible; Clara was almost glad that she had never talked much with John about her family.

He seemed to be keeping his distance right now and Clara was relieved for that especially since she didn't want to deal with him. Daniel nodded his head, he didn't quite believe her but he wasn't going to push it; instead he allowed his eyes to sweep the clearing that they were in and he doubted that it would truly be long before trouble found them.

A loud roar from the far side of the clearing made the group stop what they were doing; no one dared move a muscle as they stared towards the trees where the sound had come from. Clara's heart started to pound in her chest as she slowly moved to her feet, her hands feeling rather sweaty as she clutched at the tablet that she held. No one dared move too much and the entire group knew that sound couldn't be anything good; there was no sign of movement but there was something there.

"I think it's time that we headed back," Daniel murmured stepping towards Clara, he looked towards George seeing that the man didn't agree with his assessment and he hoped that he wasn't about to disregard his advice. There was no way that they could remain here and it was too dangerous for them to remain now that they were clearly being watched by something in the trees; no one said anything as the trees parted and a Carcharodontosaurus appeared. Clara felt breathless at the sight of the dinosaur and she stumbled backwards into Daniel as he grabbed onto her arm; his eyes never moving away from the giant dinosaur that seemed to be staring right at them.

"Time to go," Daniel announced before turning on his heel, relief filled him when Clara quickly did the same and they took off towards the trucks that were waiting for them; his grip never failing as they fled. A roar made Clara jump and she felt her heart pounding in her chest as they reached the trucks; she scrambled inside quickly followed by Daniel who slammed the door shut behind him.

It wasn't a moment later before Sunita and Nathan had climbed inside, they clutched at their bags hoping that they hadn't left anything behind when they had taken off running for their lives. The driver threw the truck into reverse leaving everyone inside scrambling for their seatbelts so that they weren't thrown; he didn't waste a moment before speeding away knowing that they had to get out of here.

No one dared make a sound until it was clear that the Carcharodontosaurus wasn't following them; the truck pulled to a stop and the occupants listened carefully for any signs that they had been followed. The other trucks would meet them back at base camp and they had to hope that everyone else had been as lucky as they had been to get away; they all knew that this was just the beginning for them.

"Looks like the Ankylosaurs were more interesting than us," Nathan said quietly, he was relieved for that and he hoped that they wouldn't have any close calls like that while here. Looking back at the others, Daniel was relieved to see that everyone was all right and he doubted that they would be forgetting that experience; he could only imagine what it would be like to be chased by the dinosaur.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	7. Morning Number Two

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Morning Number Two.**

The next morning found the group heading back out into the jungle dividing into smaller groups for the trip so that they wouldn't attract as much attention as they had done the day before. It had been another early morning and Clara was determined to be better prepared for the day that lay ahead of them; she had even sent her alarm earlier so that she could get up without been disturbed by George.

There was no sign of her boss yet and Clara was glad to see that he wasn't storming around camp like he had been the day before; it was peaceful and that was just how she liked the camp to be. Sitting down for breakfast, Clara kept to herself as she waited for her friends to arrive; she doubted that they would be far behind her in wanting to be ready for the day. Sunita had been jumping into the shower when Clara had left the trailer that they shared; the sun wasn't up yet and the camp was slowly starting to wake up.

"You're up early," Daniel commented sitting down at the table where Clara was, he had just finished talking with some of the others and he was pleased with the arrangements for that day. After what had happened yesterday, no one wanted to take another risk of being caught out; the decision had been made to send them out in smaller groups instead. The hope was with less people in one area, they would be able to move around better without attracting attention of anything that might like to kill the lot of them.

"I didn't want another rude awakening like yesterday," Clara replied with a smile, she was glad that he had arrived since it meant that she didn't have to sit here by herself. Her eyes swept the dining area that was set up and she could see that more people were arriving to eat breakfast before they headed out for the day.

Daniel laughed and nodded his head, it hadn't been the most organised start to the day and he was sure no one wanted to start the day like that again especially when they were eager to continue exploring. Sitting down for breakfast, Clara was relieved that there seemed to be no sign of John and she hoped that she wouldn't have any kind of run in with him today; it had almost been a perfect day yesterday. The fact that they nearly had to share close quarters was enough to make Clara uneasy and she cursed Masrani for not warning her that her ex was going to be on the expedition.

"Yesterday was interesting," Daniel mused looking around the campsite, more people seemed to be gathering for breakfast and he was sure that it wouldn't be long before people started to get to work. Sunita and Nathan joined them for breakfast and he offered them a nod while he sipped on his coffee; his nose wrinkling at the horrid taste.

It wasn't what he would have normally would have had but there didn't seem to be anything else on offer and he was going to need some caffeine if he was going to make it through the day. The last thing that he wanted was to be caught off guard when they were surrounded by things that would like to eat them; there was no telling what was out there waiting for them.

"It was… I can't believe we actually got to see them that close," Nathan said with a smile, this was better than he had expected even if they had sort of had to run for their lives. It wasn't something that they would forget, and Nathan was determined to make the most of this trip; he had started to make a list of everything that he wished to document. Sunita nodded her head, there was nothing that would ever describe the feeling that she had about being on such an adventure.

* * *

Climbing out of the jeep, Clara shouldered her bag and looked around the part of the meadow that they had come to; it was beautiful out here and she almost couldn't believe that this place existed on an island like this. Closing the jeep door, Clara moved forward cautiously not wanting to draw more attention to herself than needed; she had plans for today and she was rather pleased that she was near enough alone.

Daniel and a couple of soldiers had accompanied her, and Clara was grateful for that; she knew that Nathan and Sunita were busy doing their own pieces of research. Things had been a little more organised this morning and Clara was glad to be able to do her own work; she moved through the grass carefully as she eyed the Chasmosaurus that were across the meadow grazing.

It was hard to believe that they were able to do this, Clara could only imagine what her family would say if they knew where she was right now. Her mother would surely be furious, and Clara hoped that there would be no reason for her to find out; there would be no way to explain to her why she had come.

Finding a place to sit, Clara set about making herself comfort as she pulled out everything that she needed to work; she paid little attention to Daniel and the soldiers set up a perimeter that would hopefully keep them safe. She focused on making notes about the Chasmosaurus that were across the meadow, they seemed content to ignore the humans that had set up not far from their herd.

Focusing on the notes that she was making, Clara didn't look up as Daniel took a seat next to her; he watched her curious about the woman that sat before him and what she was really doing here. Daniel couldn't understand how someone like her would want to come to a place like this; he wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about her that didn't add up.

They sat in silence while Clara worked, and Daniel couldn't help but watch her while she worked, and he was surprised with how much she managed to get done while she observed the Chasmosaurus herd. Clara even included a couple of small sketches of the herd, they weren't too detailed, but they were something in case John didn't manage to get any pictures of the herd while on his travels.

"You're quite the artist," Daniel noted watching her work, he was surprised at how well she drew, and he was sure that she could have drawn them in even better detail if she wasn't rushing. He looked down at the herd and was glad that today at least they didn't have anything to worry about; he wasn't in the mood for running for his life every day.

"Thank you," Clara said with a smile, she'd always seen it as more of a hobby and something to take her mind off her studies when she had been in college. She peeked up to look at Daniel when her eyes locked on his, he was staring at her intently and seemed far more interested in her than anything else that was in the field.

The words that had been on the tip of her tongue seemed to slip away and Clara found herself rather speechless; she quickly busied herself with what she was doing so she wouldn't be caught staring. Clara tried to fight the blush that had started to fill her face, she cleared her throat and continued on with her work knowing now was not the time to loss focus.

They were here for work and she wasn't going to let anything distract her, she was one wrong step away from becoming someone's lunch and that was the last thing she wanted. Daniel couldn't help but feel rather amused at the fact that he had made her blush; he looked away from Clara and searched the meadow wanting to stay on guard.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	8. Spy in the Camp

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

 **Just a heads up before we get started; I took the original chapter 8 down since things seemed to be get rather rushed when I was working on the next chapter. It will be reposted when I have beefed up the story a little more.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Spy in the Camp.**

Walking around the camp, Daniel nodded to several of the soldiers as he passed them knowing that they didn't pay much attention to him as he went; he slowly approached the trailer that George used. His blue eyes swept the clearing making sure that no one noticed his next move as he carefully opened the trailer door and stepped inside; the door shut firmly behind him once he was inside.

Standing still for a moment, Daniel listened for any movement before he made his move; he knew that George was drinking with the others and wouldn't be back for a little while. The sun was setting making his job a lot easier than he had thought, as long as no one spotted him then he had nothing to worry about.

Moving silently through the trailer, Daniel reached the desk that George had set up for himself; the laptop left open and papers scattered around only making what Daniel was about to do easier. Moving to the other side of the desk, Daniel started to look through the papers that were scattered trying to find clues on just what George had planned for this little expedition.

If he was going to do his job then he needed to know just who George Peterson was working for; he had been warned when he had taken this job that to expect a betrayal from within. The fact that he was here to keep an eye on Clara was just part of the reason that Masrani had hired him; this was the other part and Daniel had done as much as he could before coming to the trailer.

He knew that George was unlikely to trust any man or woman that hadn't been selected by himself to come here; he kept only those who he had chosen close to him. Snapping pictures of some of the documents that were scattered about on his phone, Daniel frowned not liking what he was seeing and he felt even more uneasy about just what George had planned for this trip that they didn't know about.

Once he had searched through the paperwork, his attention turned to the open laptop and he was relieved to find that not only was it turned on but he didn't have to worry about a password to stop his work. Pulling the USB from his back pocket, Daniel plugged it in and started to copy as much as he could from the laptop; the more he took, the more that he would have an idea of what George was planning.

He acted as quickly as he could knowing that while George was distracted, his absence would be noticed and he couldn't allow anyone to figure out that he was here as more than a tracker. Once he had taken everything that he could get his hands on, Daniel made sure to leave everything where he had found it before he started to leave the trailer.

He slipped out of the trailer just as he had slipped in, relieved that no one had seen him; he would send what he had collected off to the red-haired woman knowing she would find the information useful. Daniel would keep copies for himself of course, the last thing that he wanted was to lose the only evidence that he had that George was up-to something; he would wait until everyone was asleep to see what he had taken from the laptop.

"There you are, we were wondering where you'd disappeared to… you almost missed dinner," Clara said smiling, her eyes bright as she looked at him; there was no sign that she had seen him leave George's trailer or that she knew what he had just done. Daniel quickly smiled back, his hand pocketing the USB as Clara moved closer; he wasn't about to blow his cover especially when she was one of his objectives while on the island.

* * *

Clara laughed as Nathan feel back off the log that he had been seated on, she clutched at Daniel's arm making sure she didn't end up in the same position as the drunk botanist who seemed unable to get up now. Sunita had retired to bed not long ago, wobbling as she went and muttering that they would all be late getting up for the excursion out the next day. Daniel chuckled, he was rather surprised that Nathan had managed to last as long as he had since the ale had been brought out; he had almost thought that the other man would have ducked out when Sunita had produced the bottle.

"I don't think he's getting back up," Clara mused with a shake of her head, she raised an eyebrow at her friend when the sound of snoring reached her; she laughed a little realising that Nathan had fallen asleep where he had fallen. Taking a swig of the bottle, she wrinkled her nose a little before she passed it to Daniel; it wasn't the nicest alcohol in the world but it was something. The camp had started to quieten down for the night, most had already gone to bed but there were several who remained awake despite the fact that they weren't working the night shift.

"You there's something that I still don't get about you," Daniel said looking at Clara, there was still so much about her that didn't make sense and he couldn't understand why someone like her was here. Clara took the bottle back from him and took another swig, she steady herself on the log that she was seated on so that she didn't fall off.

"I know. You're wondering... what is a place like me doing in a girl like this?" Clara slurred not realising that she had messed up, she set the bottle down and looked at him. The world seemed to sway around her and Clara felt even more unsteady on the log that she was seated on; she was almost glad that she was seated next to Daniel so that if she did fall then he might catch her.

"Yeah, something like that," Daniel chuckled shaking his head, he couldn't help but feel amused at her wording and he was glad that he had kept his wits about him; he didn't want to lose focus in a place like this. There was no forgetting that they were in the middle of a jungle surrounded by creatures that could very easily wander into the camp and kill them.

"I still can't picture why a woman such as yourself would come to a hell-hole like this," Daniel told her, she had never really discussed what had brought her on such a trip and he wondered if anyone knew that she was here. Clara was a lot more secretive about her life before the island than the rest, she had mentioned on occasion that she had siblings but she never said too much about them.

"You could be anywhere in the world but you came here," Daniel continued, so much of this didn't make sense to him and he only wished to understand. Clara was a wonderful woman, she could have done anything that she wanted to do yet she had decided to come here; the place where so many people seemed to lose their lives.

Looking to the woman beside him, he suddenly realised that she hadn't heard a word that he had said; a goofy smile on her face as she stared at him. She swayed slightly in her seat as she smiled at him, her own blue eyes searching his face as if he hadn't said anything at all; a goofy smile transforming into a coy smile as she continued to look at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Clara announced before slowly leaning forward towards Daniel, the surprised look on his face as she did so was the last thing she saw before the world around her seemed to go dark.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	9. Not So Awkward

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

 **Just a heads up before we get started; I took the original chapter 8 down since things seemed to be get rather rushed when I was working on the next chapter. It will be reposted when I have beefed up the story a little more.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Not So Awkward.**

Waking up the next morning, Clara groaned as she clutched at her head and buried her face into her pillow; she didn't think she had drunk that much last night but she guessed that she had. Beside her bed was glass of water with some aspirin, someone had certainly been looking out for her last night and she couldn't help but feel grateful for that; she could already feeling a headache forming. Squeezing her eyes closed against the harsh morning light, Clara thought back to what she had done the night before; it had been a fun night with friends as far as she could remember.

"No," Clara whispered horrified as a certain memory made itself known, she sat up in bed and prayed that she was remembering wrong or that there was something else. She couldn't believe this and she cursed herself for being so stupid; sure, she would admit that she found Daniel rather attractive but drunkenly kissing him was so stupid.

How was she too face the man now that she had made such a fool of herself; she flopped back onto the bed cursing herself and swearing she would not drink again while on the island. It had been the first time that her group of friends had let their hair down since they had arrived; they had laughed and joked around instead of just discussing the work they were doing.

Taking the aspirin from the side, Clara quickly took them and drink the water that had been left for her; her stomach grumbled and she glanced at the clock to see that lucky she hadn't missed breakfast. Climbing from bed, Clara quickly showered and dressed for the day ahead; she didn't want to keep everyone waiting and she had been lucky enough to wake up early for breakfast after the night before. Once she was ready, Clara headed out of her trailer and over to where breakfast was; she couldn't help but peek around and feel relieved about the fact that she couldn't see Daniel yet.

"Morning," Sunita greeted once Clara had grabbed something to eat, she smiled at her friend before turning back to her own breakfast; her eyes eagerly looking through the photographs that she had taken. The trip was working out better than she had hoped and she had already pleased that she had managed to photograph so many species in their natural habitat while they were here.

"They look amazing," Clara said admiring her friend's work as she took a seat, she nibbled on her toast while she eyed some of the pictures that had been taken while they were here. It was hard to believe the amount of work that they had managed in just a few short days; she could only imagine what they would manage in the months that they were here. Eating her breakfast, Clara felt better now that she had something to settle her stomach; her headache was going and she was going to make sure that she drank water to keep herself hydrated.

"Morning everyone," Nathan greeted sitting down, he looked a lot fresher than the last time that Clara had seen him and he had a large smile on his face. He wasn't alone and Clara could barely bring herself to look at Daniel as he took a seat; she stared down at her plate wishing the ground would swallow her up.

Clara was certain that Daniel would remember what had happened last night and how she had made a fool of herself; she could only imagine how stupid she had made herself look last night. The morning chatter started to build as more people appeared for breakfast and Clara was glad that she would be able to slip away unnoticed soon without having to deal with Daniel.

* * *

Looking down at her notes, Clara frowned as she slowly moved to type them up so that she had back-up copies of her work; she was glad she wasn't just relying on one form of documentation for her work. Should there be any issues in with the main way that she took notes, then at least there would be a way to retrieve the information on what she had seen and experienced while she was here.

Clara wasn't just taking notes about the dinosaurs that she saw and the way that she lived but she had also found herself keeping a diary of sorts of the happenings around camp. Not that she had told anyone of that, she had been uploading everything onto her one drive account thinking that it would be a safe place to put things should her laptop or tablet be damaged.

"You're stuck at camp as well," Daniel mused sneaking up on Clara, he had found it rather amusing to watch her try and avoid him all morning after last night. He took a seat next to her as Clara peeked at him, her blonde hair swaying in the cool breeze that seemed to have graced them that afternoon. The weather had been lovely since they had arrived and there would be certainly hotter days to come while they were here; it was only a matter of time before they were cursing the Costa Rican heat.

"I wanted to type up my notes so they didn't get lost," Clara mumbled, she wasn't about to tell him that she had opted to stay behind in hopes of avoiding him. She was sure that Daniel would have been tasked with helping the others instead of remaining behind at camp with her; she had noticed that for some reason the two of them always seemed to be partnered up. It did strike her as odd since she was sure that Sunita would have had more use for him especially on days like today when there was nothing to be done around camp.

"So, it has nothing to do with last night?" Daniel couldn't help but tease her, a smile on his face as she turned an interesting shade of red and looked anywhere but at him; he was curious about what she thought had happened. After watching her try to avoid him all morning, Daniel assumed that she thought the worse and he knew that it was best to set her straight when they had to work in such close quarters.

"Relax nothing happened… you passed out before I took you back to your trailer and let Sunita get you to bed," Daniel assured her, he had to admit that he hadn't seen that coming and he hadn't been entirely sure what to make of it. The look of utter confusion that appeared on Clara's face was almost too funny and Daniel was sure that she must have been horribly confused when she woke up that morning.

"Nothing happened?" Clara repeated, she eyed him not sure if she believed him completely but he didn't seem to be making fun of her and she trusted him a lot more than she trusted the other men here. Apart from Nathan and Daniel, she wouldn't trust any of the others especially since it was clear that they were good friends with her ex.

"Nothing happened," Daniel assured her, he nodded to her before getting to his feet knowing that he had his own work to be doing and an important email to send. Clara watched him leave, a feeling of relief filling her at the idea that last night hadn't been as bad as she had thought; she looked at her laptop with a smile before she started to type again.

At least she hadn't made a complete fool of herself, Clara could only imagine how embarrassing things would have been if she had kissed Daniel the night before. There would be no looking him in the face and the rest of the trip wouldn't have gotten better; she would have ruined things so early into the trip and ruined her friendship with him.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	10. Angry Phone Calls

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Jurassic Park or anything related. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Set after Jurassic Park III and before Jurassic World.**

 **Just a heads up before we get started; I took the original chapter 8 down since things seemed to be get rather rushed when I was working on the next chapter. It will be reposted when I have beefed up the story a little more.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Angry Phone Calls.**

"Clara? There's a phone call for you," Sunita called stepping out of their trailer, she offered a nervous smile to her friend knowing that this wasn't going to be easy; from what she had heard, the person wasn't very happy. Clara looked up from her work, a little confused about who could be calling her here; she had been very careful about who had her contact details while she was on the island.

Getting to her feet, Clara dusted herself off and moved towards the trailer that she shared with Sunita; she offered a smile to her friend knowing that things should be fine. Once inside the trailer, Clara headed for the phone curious about who could be calling her; she doubted it would be her friend calling her about her cat.

"Hello?" Clara said answering the phone, she rested against the counter as she thought about what might be happening back home; she was a little surprised that time had moved so quickly here. She had never thought that things would be so calm here and she surprised how busy her work kept her most days; she enjoyed the time that she got to spend with her new friends.

"Clara Alice Murphy… what the hell where you thinking?" Judith Murphy demanded furiously, she hadn't been able to believe what she had been told when she had decided to surprise her daughter with a visit. The fact that Clara had done this without telling her made her so upset, she had hoped to never have anything to do with those islands and the creatures that lived there ever again after what Alexis and Timothy had been through.

"Hi mum," Clara greeted nervously, she hadn't thought that this was how her mother would find out and she was dreading just what Judith might say over the phone. There was no denying that when her mother had something to say that there would be no getting her to stop; she could only imagine what had happened to the poor person who had told her.

"What the hell where you thinking? You know how dangerous that place is," Judith ranted unable to contain her rage, she had no idea who had approached Clara and talked her into going there but when she found out there would be trouble. There was just no way that she had thought this through before going there; the nightmares that her siblings had suffered from weren't enough to deter her at all. Clara sighed, she couldn't work out just how her mother had found out; not a lot of people truly knew where she was and she was sure that this wasn't going to end well.

"I came all the way to see you only to find out that you've gone to that island," Judith recounted, she very rarely got to see her eldest daughter and she hated that; she would never forgive her father for creating such a place. There had been a big fight after she had heard what had happened to her children, she had never forgiven him for the trauma that they had suffered and now Clara was there.

"I know you're upset and I am not going to say that I'm 100% safe but I am okay," Clara said trying to calm her down, she wasn't going to lie to her when things could go wrong and she wasn't going to jinx herself when she was still very much on the island. There was little that she could promise while she was here and she had hoped to have this conversation when the trip was over; she never would have considered her mother coming to visit her.

Closing her eyes, Clara could only imagine who else knew where she was and if her mother was this angry, she could guess what her sister was like right now. Alexis wouldn't be forgiving nor would she understand why Clara had come here; she would only take their mother's side in this.

Clara was silent as she listened to her mother rant, she didn't say anything and she doubted her mother wanted her to talk while she ranted about how stupid she was for coming here. It was going to be a long time before her family understood what had driver her to come to such a place; they wouldn't care that she was doing this to learn about the animals that their grandfather had created.

"I'll call you in a couple of days. Love you mum," Clara said before hanging up the phone, if she didn't do so now then she didn't know when she would get off the phone. The last thing that Clara wanted was for anyone to hear what was being said, it wasn't a pleasant conversation and she knew that it was something that she couldn't avoid forever.

Taking a deep breath, Clara tried to prepare herself to return to her friends; she didn't want to talk about this and Sunita would likely have questions considering she had been the one to answer the call. She could only imagine what had been said especially considering the ranting that Judith had done when she had spoken to her.

"Everything alright?" Daniel asked appearing behind Clara, he had heard Sunita say that Clara's mother had called and he was surprised that it had taken her this long to do so. He looked at Clara and frowned seeing the look on her face, he guessed that it hadn't gone well and he felt for her; he could only imagine how she had reacted.

"Fine… just wasn't ready for that," Clara admitted with a shake of her head, she moved away from the phone and turned to face Daniel; she still felt a little awkward around Daniel after what had happened. He offered her a smile and she knew that she would have to deal with her problems at some point; she wasn't going to be stuck on this island forever. Daniel nodded his head and moved aside to let Clara passed, he glanced at the phone knowing that her mother would probably call back especially if she was as upset as Sunita had hinted.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Daniel offered sure that Clara could use someone to talk to, she was private about a lot of things and he wanted nothing more than to learn about her. It surprised him how guarded she was about her life before the island and he knew just what she was hiding; he just wanted to be prepared for whatever was sent their way.

"Thank you but I'm good," Clara replied continuing to walk away, she wanted to get back to her work and she was sure it would be a good distraction from what had just happened. She didn't want to think about her talk with her mother, it was something that would play on her mind for a while; she and her mother would never agree on what she wanted to do.

Daniel watched her walk away and frowned, he didn't know what had happened on that call but he doubted that it had gone well; he could only imagine what her mother had to say about all of this. He shook his head knowing that getting too attached to Clara wasn't a good idea, he had been sent here for a reason and he couldn't get distracted.

His employer would not be pleased if things didn't go as planned and there was so much at stake right now; he couldn't share his mission with anyone since he didn't know who to trust. Daniel had no idea what his employer expected to happen, everything seemed routine so far and the files that he had been stealing from George hadn't shown him much.

He felt like he was missing something and the last thing that he needed was anyone getting the drop on him; he was here to make sure that nothing happened. Heading back to where Clara had sat down with the others, Daniel wondered if any of them had any idea just how much danger they were really in by being here.

It was only a matter of time before his real reason for being here came to light and he doubted any of them would trust him then.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


End file.
